What This World Holds For Me
by Padfoot's-Darling
Summary: A one-shot fluff of Shilo and Graverobber. It begins right after Shilo leaves the Genetic Opera and runs into Graverobber where they first met.


A/N: I've just entered this fandom, sadly I've only found out about it this year. I fell in love with it immediately, and Zydrate Anatomy will forever be stuck in my head. THANK YOU TERRANCE ZDUNICH! Any who this starts right after Shilo leaves the Genetic Opera. I hope you enjoy. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Mark and the Red-Headed Prostitute. I do NOT own Repo! The Genetic Opera, only this storyline.

With one last glance to the gory scene behind me, I exit the Genetic Opera and into the publics view. I wonder what they're thinking as they look at ma and flash their cameras. With blood staining my arms and back, and matting my wig with its stickiness, all the while tears streaming down my face, I'm sure I was quite the sight.

The driver that brought me here opens the car door for me. I approach him and touch his hand that's holding the car door.

"I don't need a ride, but thank you." I say quietly so my voice doesn't crack.

Without a second glance to the old man I walk away and into the city. I walk through the alleys and try to find my way to the graveyard. I walk past the junkies and prostitutes along the way, all of them giving me odd looks, but I don't blame them. If I saw a girl covered in blood I'd look at her oddly too.

Finally I make it to the graveyard. I walk through the gate and then the endless maze of tombs and tombstones, until I come to my final destination, my mother's grave. I collapse before the stone structure, ignoring the pain that shoots through my knees as I do so. I let myself fall apart completely. I'm talking snot-nose-body-shaking-heart-wrenching sobs. A noise catches my attention; I snap my head up and whip around to face the intruder.

There stands Graverobber, glowing blue vial of zydrate in hand.

"Hey. You ok Kid?"

I stand up and wipe away my tears and snot, only to smear blood onto my face.

Graverobber's brow furrows as he looks at me.

"It looks like you've had a rough night Kid. You should head home."

I nod.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I shrug and walk into my mother's tomb. I hear Graverobber's steps behind me.

"Kid? Where're you going?"

"Home." I choke out and push the button to reveal the passageway to my home. I turn back to Graverobber. "Are you coming, or are you just gonna stand there looking pretty?" My heart wasn't in it and the words came out flat.

He raises his eyebrows and comes up behind, with a wary glance to the tunnel he looks back down at me. "Ladies first."

I cover my mouth with my hand and enter the tunnel. It reeks of decaying, or should I say decayed bodies, and I lead the way. After a few minutes of walking we go through another hidden door and into my home.

Graverobber lets out a whistle as he looks around the place.

"Nice." He comments.

I shrug.

"So, uh, what happened?"

"Rotti told me he had the cure to my disease and all I had to do was lure the Repo Man to him. Only, the Repo Man turned out to be my father, and I don't have a disease at all. He's been poisoning me all my life to keep me here and safe. And Rotti-"I gasp for air, "Rotti killed him on the stage and then he died because he was terminally ill." I'm gasping and fighting back tears, I didn't want him to see me like this, a total stranger…well maybe not a total stranger, but a stranger nonetheless.

Graverobber's face is sympathetic. He touches my shoulder lightly, not seeming to care about the blood. "I'm so sorry, Kid."

I suck in a shaky breath as the tears come streaming, so much for not falling apart in front of a stranger. Graverobber pulls me into his arms awkwardly and I clutch onto his long coat. He strokes my wig and it falls into his hand in a matted, bloody mess.

I pull away and he holds out my wig, giving me an apologetic look. I take the mess and sniff back the tears.

"Bet you didn't expect this, huh?" I question, indicating my bald head.

"What's that saying?" he taps his chin thoughtfully, "'Bald is beautiful?'"

A noise comes from my throat that sounds similar to a laugh. I know he's trying to make me feel better, and believe or not it kind of worked. He smiles down at me, and it makes his painted face even better looking than before.

"I…better go clean up." I look at his sleeves and see he's covered in blood. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry. There's a bathroom right down that hall. You can clean up in there." I say pointing in the general direction as I make my way up the staircase.

"Thanks Kid."

I stop and turn to look at him over my shoulder, "Shilo, my name is Shilo." I tell him with a smile.

"Thanks…Shilo." Graverobber says with a sweet smile as he walks down the hall.

My heart warms at the way he says my name and I find myself smiling giddily like an idiot.

Three Months Later

I lean against the wall as junkies' crowd around Graverobber for a zydrate fix. I hear her before I see her and her bodyguards. Amber Sweet, Head of GeneCo…by default that is. She click clacks her way down the alley towards Graverobber. I pull my hood up to cover my face from view. I didn't like dealing with her, and she doesn't seem to like me anyhow.

"Graverobber." She says in her sultry voice.

"Amber Sweet." Graverobber responds coolly.

"Give me Z."

"Pay me."

She leans into him and I turn away and walk down an alley. I don't want to see that.

_Why do I care anyway? _I ask myself, _it's not like he and I are together or anything. Sure he lives with me, but our relationship is friends and partners. I help him get zydrate from the dead bodies and we slop the payment fifty-fifty. There is _nothing _between Graverobber and me…right?_

I sigh as I enter a group of junkies'.

"Hey Shilo." One of them says.

He's tall, lanky and gorgeous from all the plastic surgery to make him perfect.

"Hey Mark." I reply.

"You got the stuff?"

"Yeah, I got the stuff. You got the money?"

"Always do baby, always do." He smiles.

Unlike Amber and Graverobber, Mark and I have a strict druggie/dealer relationship. No sex involved. In fact, the only time we touch is when he gives me money and I give him a zydrate fix.

"Gather around kiddies. I'll take the money first, if you will please." I say loud enough for the whole alley to hear.

Then I'm surrounded by junkies' and prostitutes alike, all looking for their fix.

"Where's your boyfriend?" One of the prostitutes asks.

She looks to be my age, maybe younger. Her deep red hair is piled high on her head in a messy up-do and she wears a striped, purple and black, one-piece, strapless corset, fishnets and knee-high boots. Her body looks untouched as I search for her surgery marks and then I find it, she had recently heightened her cheekbones.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tell her as I take the money from her outstretched hand.

"The tall, really cute guy you come here with. Graverobber's his name, right?"

"Yeah, that's his name." I shoot her with zydrate. "But he isn't my boyfriend.

Her face slackens as she goes in ecstasy. "You could've fooled me." She says in a daze.

I frown and watch her walk away. Graverobber comes bounding around the corner and into the alley. When he sees me his face goes from strained to a relaxed expression.

"There you are. Why'd you run off? I thought something happened." He tells me when he gets within earshot.

_Great, now I feel bad_. I slip the money I earned into the satchel attached to his body. "Sorry." I mumble.

"Shi," He takes my wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lie. "I'm just tired, can we go home now?"

He let's go of my wrist. "Yeah, come on."

We walk through the city and then hitch a ride on a dump truck carrying dead bodies, neither of us saying anything. Pulling down my hood I let the breeze ruffle the shoulder length, black hair that has grown over these past few months without the constant poison being pumped into my body.

As we round the corner to my home I hop off the truck and approach the front door. I hear the clink of vials as Graverobber tosses them into his bag and we walk into the house.

The house is quiet, as per usual. Somehow I always think Dad will be there waiting for me, arms crossed and looking severe.

"_You aren't supposed to go outside Shilo. You know how dangerous it is. Now go to your room and take your medicine."_ He would say to me.

_I miss him_. I sigh and walk to the staircase.

Graverobber grabs my wrist again.

"Shilo tell me what's wrong."

"I already told you, nothing." I say agitated. _Why can't he let it go?!_

He pushes me against the wall. My wrist still in his left hand and his right one pressed against the wall beside my head, blocking me between him and the wall.

"You're lying. I can read it on your face, but I can't read your mind. So, why don't you just tell me Shi?"

"I didn't want to see you and Amber all over each other okay?! Are you happy now?"

His brows furrow and he lets go of my wrist, but doesn't move away from me.

"I know you two, you know, do whatever, and I just don't want to see it." I mumble.

"That's ridiculous Shi."

"Is it? The first I saw you two together, you were all over each other. I have ears; I know that you two are sexually intertwined. Zydrate for sex, right?" I ask, angry again.

"It's not like that anymore."

"But it was."

"Exactly _was,_ as in past tense."

"You could've fooled me." I spit the words angrily. The same words the prostitute had said about Graverobber and me.

Graverobber's electric blue eyes look at me sadly. "Why can't you believe me when I say nothing's going on?"

Feeling bad I look downward since I can't move my head, he's so close. Is it weird that I don't want him to move away?

"Sorry. It's none of my business anyway." I look up and give him a half-hearted smile. "Why should I care if you have sex with Amber or not?"

Graverobber closes the distance between us and his lips meet mine. It's a tentative kiss, like he's questioning me.

"I want it to be your business. I want you to care." He smiles against my lips. "I want you Shi."

My heart thumps against my ribcage and I press my lips against Graverobber's again deepening the kiss. His hands hold my hips as he pressed against me. My fingers tangle into his multicolored hair, and for a few moments we're lost in the kiss.

I pull away slightly. "I want you too." I tell him shyly, a light blush darkening my cheeks.

He kisses me again, only quickly. "Glad to hear it Kid." He says using my old nickname.

I don't know what this world holds for me but, as long as Graverobber's in my life, I don't really care.

A/N: I'm debating on making this story longer, so review and tell me if you like and/or want more…thank you for reading (:


End file.
